Within any given application system, including a distributed system, different applications may request different functions to be performed for executing a particular operation or series of operations. The workload within the system must be controlled and coordinated to prevent concurrent processing of requests in certain situations, such as when one operation must be performed before another can take place.
Various tools exist for providing transaction control, in which individual bits of functionality are grouped together to be completed (or not) as a single unit. In addition, different types of software have been developed for providing data distribution platforms and the coordination of distributed applications; however, each of these systems has drawbacks.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for processing workload requests in a distributed system.